


Hidden Blessings

by Batfamilyforever



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Bat Family, Batcave, Batfamily Feels, Corporal Punishment, F/M, M/M, Tim/Jason adopt kids, lots of fluff, possibly CP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamilyforever/pseuds/Batfamilyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always wanted to write one of these stories seeing as I read a lot of them. But I have always loved the stories about the Bats growing up and adopting kids of their own; especially Tim/Jason with a kid. Now there are very few of these stories and they always adopt a son so I was thinking a daughter(s) was the perfect way to mix it up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is my first story so please comment and criticize but be kind and respectful. Thank you!
> 
> Also I own nothing except for the OC’s I introduce. All other characters belong to DC Comics and other respective owners. Also this story will have no real sex scenes but lots of fluff and family time!
> 
> Ages (I know there not right but go with it)  
> Alfred: Immortal because he’s a God  
> Bruce: 50  
> Barbara: 30  
> Dick: 28  
> Jason: 24  
> Stephanie: 21  
> Tim: 21  
> Damian: 16  
> Cassandra: I love her but she will not be in the story

It was 6 a.m. on Monday, the most dreaded day of the week, and Tim was already up and getting ready for the day at WE dressed in a Brioni suit. Of course after almost a decade of doing their night work it was not that difficult to function on 5 or less hours of sleep; especially for the mini Bruce that Tim was. Now that was not the case all of the members of the bat family as Jason lay asleep, shirtless, in their shared bed spread to all corners with the sheets pooled at his waist. The slightest signs of morning sun coming through the curtains.  
As Tim smiled fondly at his boyfriend before leaving their bedroom to see his second most treasured thing in life. As he poured the coffee in an extremely large, as the rest of his family and friends have commented on, thermos he started to plan out his entire day in his head before even getting breakfast. As he moved around the immensely large kitchen, which made Jason very happy as he liked to cook and was very good at it, Jason wanders in from the bed room still shirtless. 

“Hey babe.”  
“Morning Jason.” Tim responds already drinking his second cup in 15 minutes.  
“So are you going to spend all day with those snotty old rich guys or are you going to bless me with your presence before tonight?” Jason sarcastically responds has he makes both of them some actual breakfast.  
“I don’t know if you deserve my attention.” Tim smirked across from the island.  
“You sure didn’t mind giving your attention last night” Jason smirked and responded huskily as he finished cooking the eggs, bacon, and pancakes.  
“I’m going to be late” Tim stated trying to ignore the blush that he knew was on his face as he finished eating.  
“Have fun. I heard Daddy bats is bringing the little demon.”  
“Don’t remind me. He keeps trying to convince the board to get rid of me” Tim sighs and leans over the counter to give Jason a quick kiss.  
As Tim heads down to the garage, he walks over to his and Jason’s private section where his bright red corvette z06, their black Escalade, and Jason’s 2014 Harley-Davidson Fat Bob. He climbs into the corvette and drives through the early morning streets. Soon he pulls up to WE.  
As he hands the keys over to the valet a black Rolls Royce pulls up from behind. 

“Good morning master Tim.” States Alfred, the family loyal and very loved butler, as he greets Tim and walks over to open the rear passenger door and out steps Bruce and Damian Wayne both dressed in Armani.  
“Morning Alfred. Hey Bruce. Damian.” Tim greets each his family members.  
“Good morning Tim” Bruce smiles and Damian doesn’t even glance up from his phone. 

About half way through the day and having to deal with meetings of all the ‘wonderful’ board members Tim is very grateful for the phone call from Jason around lunch. 

“Hey baby bird how’s it going? Need to be saved yet?” Jason jokes  
“Very funny”  
“Well come down and we’ll grab some lunch.” 

Tim doesn’t even try and deny as he knows Jason will just come up and carry him down. As he comes down to the lobby and walks onto the sidewalk he sees Jason leaning against the motorcycle wearing his signature leather jacket and jeans with the combat boots. Tim couldn’t help but stop and stare for a few seconds. 

“You’re drooling” Jason jokes with a smirk as he climbs onto the bike. As Tim walks over and climbs on he slaps him on the back of the head. 

They decide to go a nearby café that lets them enjoy one of the few clear, beautiful in Gotham. As they were just eating and enjoying each other’s company they heard a loud noise down the street. As they turned around they see two young girls, looking to around 8 and 12 years old, in roller blades being chased by an older shop owner down the same side of the street at the café. 

“You little brats you better get back here!”  
“Try and keep up fatass.” The older girl laughs as they skate closer to Tim and Jason and jump over the small fence that blocks the seating from the sidewalk to skate down the aisle between the tables. As the shop owner runs to catch up he crashes into a waiter; causing the two girls to start laughing as they try to jump the other side of the fence to leave the café area the manager catches both of them by the back of their hoodies.  
“Let go asshole.” The younger girl yells as she and the older struggle to get free.  
“What do you little street rats think you’re doing coming in here ruining all of my guest time?!” The manager yells.  
“I know this is hard to believe but we don’t plan our days around you people.” The older girl states as she glares at the manager. 

“Well maybe the police will know where to put you so you’ll be out of the way. Now apologize to Mr. Wayne.” As the manager drags them over to Jason and Tim’s table. As they stand beside the table it is clear to see that they were sisters as they have the same face. The older girl has shoulder length dirty blonde hair with the sapphire blue eyes and a baggy hoodie and ripped skinny jeans. While the younger had chocolate brown hair going down to the small of her back and one sky blue eye and one very dark brown eye; wearing a hoodie that goes to her knees and you can barely see her shorts. 

“It’s fine. It was an accident.” Tim says as he offers the girls a small smile while they only glare back.  
“Are you sure sir? I can take it off your bill and make them pay?” He said even though he knew the poor girls couldn’t possible afford the meal.  
“What?! We’re not paying for anything. Especially for a bunch of rich pricks.” The older girl yelled as she glared harder at the manager.  
Of course the managers comment only annoyed Tim and of course keeping up Wayne fashion offered the girls something instead.  
“Actually we would also like to offer them some lunch for making out meal more interesting. Right Jay?” Tim offers his Wayne smile and looks over at Jason. 

 

Cliffhanger! Will the girls accept or bail? I hope you guys like and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the beginning to this story! Also I hope you had a Happy 4th of July and I decided to celebrate with another chapter; and it has nothing to do with the fact that I have way to much free time. Let me know if you have any ideas on how I can improve

“Actually we would also like to offer them some lunch for making out meal more interesting. Right Jay?” Tim offers his Wayne smile and looks over at Jason. 

“Right. They definitely deserve it for that performance.” Jason laughed back not at all surprised the other customers had returned to their food and not even bothered to give the girls a glance. As if they could care less what the outcome is for a couple of street rats. 

This only irritated the older girl. “We don’t need your charity and we weren’t trying to amuse you.” She snapped back as she crossed her arms and bat-glared at the two Wayne’s before heading to the entrance with which they came. But before she got too far the shop owner grabbed ahold of the older girls arm. 

“You’re not going anywhere until you give back what you stole you little thief.” The older man definitely looking like that of Gotham scum as his stained clothes, bloodshot eyes, and immense odor clearly stated. 

“Let. Go.” The older girl growled as her eyes darkened. It was clear she was not comfortable being touched by anyone. 

“We didn’t take anything you just think we did.” The younger sister calmly lied at this point being free from the manager, seeing as he was no longer interested in what happened to the girls and seeing as how they had WE CEO defending them, and still standing by Tim and Jason’s table. 

“Whatever you think they took I will pay for as long as leave and stop bothering everyone from their meals.” Tim quickly answered before the shop owner could blame the young girls again.  
This seemed to please the shop owner as he, like everyone in Gotham it seemed, cared only for money. As Tim handed him $50, obviously way more than anything the girls stole was worth, he was gone quicker than he had arrived. 

“I told you we don’t need your charity.” The older girl stated as she turned around to glare at Tim. Tim was started to think they were related with how much this girl glared. 

“I did it to get him to leave.” Tim simply stated while offering a small smile before heading back to his table where the younger girl and Jason remained. 

“Whatever. Let’s go.” The girl stated annoyed before once again heading to the entrance. But the younger girl did not move as she was entranced by the dessert brought to the table next to Tim and Jason’s.  
“Robin.” The older girl said when she realized her sister wasn’t behind her as she was already outside the sitting area. 

“But Annie food!” the younger girl cried out. As though the thought of leaving without trying some of the wonderfully delicious looking food was outrageous. 

“Want some?” Jason offered with a small smile because this is little girl just had that effect on you; she made you want to smile with her childlike actions and responses. 

This made the little girl’s eyes light up like she been told she was getting a puppy. But before she could respond her older sister came over and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the café. 

“We have food at home. You don’t need to go around begging for it.” The older girl lectured as she continued to drag her sister down the street and around the corner. With the whole time the younger girl looked down feeling she disappointed her sister and looking like she lost something she really wanted as she kept glanced back one last time. 

After the girl’s where out of sight Tim turned to look at Jason and saw that he was staring at the corner they just turned. Tim didn’t even need to ask if he was alright as he knew the answer; knowing all too well what kind of life Jason lived before coming to live with Bruce. So they finished their meal in a comfortable silence with both of them still thinking about those two little girls. 

 

Later than night as they were out for the night with the Arkham Knight and Red Robin patrolling together around the crime alley and the narrows. They sometimes team up with the rest of the family but now that everyone was older they tend to do their own thing. Now that Dick and Barbara were married and had moved to Bludhaven they focused their energy there. But Gotham still had them, Batman and Robin, and Batgirl (Stephanie). 

So far the night had been a long but fairly slow with only a few muggings and a bank robbery. What Tim and Jason didn’t know was this was the night there lives changed forever. 

As they were about to call it a night, or day depending on how you see it as it was nearing 1 a.m.. They hear the gunshot and a scream, causing both of them to rush over the two blocks to where the heard it. 

When they silently dropped down into the alleyway shadows, undetected to all five occupants; two of which Jason recognized as the two little girls from earlier today. Everyone was tense as the younger sister, Robin, was shielded by her older sister, Annie, as the three mean started to surround them. 

The man that held the gun offered the girls a pissed off look “Did your old man honestly not pay me and get away with it.” Neither girl responded but tried to make sure none of the men got behind them. 

“Looks like we’re gonna take you two as payment.” As Robin was grabbed by the largest man who had a tattoo going up his neck to his face. Annie tried to reach out for her but was grabbed by the other man who smelled and looked like he hadn’t bathed in months. Of course while this was happening Jason and Tim were getting into position.

“Let them go asshole.” Jason said as he held his gun to the leaders head. Before he could respond Tim grabbed Robin from the tattoo man and took him out in less than 15 seconds. It was then that Annie decided to get free herself instead of waiting and bit the hand of her captor. 

“Ahh the little bitch bit me.” The thug screamed as his hand was now bleeding. But before anyone could react the leader aimed and fired his gun at Annie hitting her. 

“Annie!” Robin screamed and ran to her sister right before Jason put a bullet in the leaders head for even thinking a harming a kid while quickly knocked out the last thug and tied the remaining scumbags together and calling the GCPD. 

Robin was now leaning over her sister desperately trying to stop the bleeding from the gun wound to the shoulder as tears started to form in her different colored eyes. Of course this didn’t stop her from noticing the vigilantes getting closer. 

“Stay back!” Robin yelled as the tears began to fall from her eyes. 

“Robin we’re not going to hurt you. We just want to help. Please.” Tim calmly said as he held his hands up in a sign of peace in hopes of appeasing the little girl. 

“There’s so much blood. I don’t know what to do.” 

Tim crouched beside the girls and began inspecting the wound. There was a lot of blood and it looked like the bullet didn’t go all the way through. He knew they had to get her help before she bled out more. Tim pulled out some gauze and told her to keep pressure. He pulled Jason away from the girls. 

“She’s going to need a doctor.” 

“The hospital is on the other side of the city she won’t make it that far and it will take the ambulance too long to get here.” Jason growled upset that a little girl was bleeding out in an alleyway. 

“Leslie’s clinic is only a few blocks. It is our best bet.” Jason nodded as he walked over to two girls and kneeled down. 

This caused as the little girl to look up. “We have to get your sister to a doctor but you’re going to have to trust us.” Robin looked at Jason and then Tim and down to her sister slowly bleeding to death before giving a small nod. 

Jason carefully picked Annie up but she stilled groaned in pain as she was barely conscious. Holding her with one arm he shot his grapple before pulling them skyward. Tim walked over to Annie and held out his hand. 

“Hold on tight.” Tim offered a small smile in hopes of reassuring the young girl as she wrapped her arms around his waist before he followed Jason across the rooftops to Leslie’s clinic hoping they make it in time. 

Will they get there it time?! Sorry for another cliffhanger. Also I decided to make Jason Arkham Knight instead of Red Hood because he looked badass in the game.


	3. Story Ideas

Hey! I was thinking of writing a new story and I wanted your guy’s opinion on which one would be the best! Also if you have any ideas of your own that you would really like to see, don’t be afraid to message me; no ideas are rejected!

\- The boys are kidnapped as civilians and tortured, with Tim taking the brunt of it.   
\- Funny one-shots about the Bat family  
\- AU where they are wolves. ( For this one I can make it so the story starts there or where they get transported and turned into wolves).   
\- AU where Tim grew up as an assassin. ( Once again I can make it where it is in the normal timeline but Tim just never became Robin, or I can make it so the Bat family gets transported to a world where Tim is that way).   
\- Helena meets Bruce and gets integrated into the family and their “night jobs”.


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily with all the time spent swinging from buildings the vigilantes and young girls were at their desired location before they knew it. Red Robin and Arkham Knight dropped down onto the roof from where they could take the stairs down to Leslie’s clinic on the first floor. 

As Jason continued to carry an unconscious Annie. Robin stuck right next to her injured sister’s side. Which was surprising seeing that Jason had very long legs and in turn took large steps. But Robin had no problem keeping up as Red Robin brought up the rear. 

Fortunately, Leslie lived above her clinic so she was usually there odd hours and the bat boys could not have been more grateful than at that moment. 

“Leslie! We need your help.” Red Robin announced as they carried the girl over to one of the examining table before laying her down. Leslie quickly rounded the corner from where her office was and upon seeing the bleeding girl lying on her table, jumped into action. 

“ What happened.” Leslie calmly asked as she administered anesthesia. 

“ Some scumbag was trying to kidnap these kids. But we took care of them.” Jason growled through the helmet, which provided a computerized voice. 

Leslie looked over at Jason at this statement before focusing on her patient as she dug the bullet out. The entire time Robin had been silently holding her sister’s hand as she somehow watched all three adults in case they could not in fact be trusted. After another minute the bullet was officially out and Leslie was bandaging the young girl’s shoulder. 

“ So she’s going to be fine?” Robin asked with worry in her voice. Leslie offered a reassuring smile. 

“ Yes. She will experience some pain but will be completely fine.” Robin’s shoulder’s sank in relief before offering a grateful smile. 

“Thank you!.” 

“ Not a problem. Do you mind waiting in here while I speak to this two?” Robin shook her head before turning back to her sister as the doctor and vigilantes walked out of the room. 

“ So what are you going to do now?” Leslie asked. 

“ I don’t think we can just let those little girls go back out there on their own. Especially when one of them is seriously injured.” Tim brought a hand to his chin as he thought of the best plan of action. 

“ Well what should we do with them? It’s not like we can take them home.” Jason had removed his helmet at this point. The effects of tonight finally setting onto his face. But at Jason’s comment a lightbulb look came across Tim’s face. 

“ That might be…” Tim started before Jason jumped in. 

“ No way. Not happening Tim. We cannot randomly take some kids home. They aren’t puppies.” 

“ Tim has a point Jason. Obviously, the girls are not safe on the street and I doubt they will want to go to the police. You two are their best and safest option.” Leslie clarified as she tried to convince the vicious Arkham Knight to take home two little girls. 

“So now we are Bruce? What are we going to do with them?” Jason tried to rebut. 

“We can figure that out later but you have to agree that they are safest with us and maybe the person that is hunting them down will lead us to our guy we have been looking for weeks.” Tim stated; trying to drive the point home. Jason had to agree but he was not happy about this new developing situation. He rubbed his hand across his face. 

“ What are we going to tell them that will make them want to come home with a couple of strangers?” 

“Well if we can convenience the younger one to come along for her sister’s safety that would be all we need.” Tim explained 

“ So trick them.” Jason quirked an eyebrow at Tim. His boyfriend was a master of manipulation. After all he had learned from the best. 

“ Jason, we have to protect them.” As if that was all that needed to be said to end the conversation. Tim turned to enter the room where the two girls were. Tim walked over to the examing table were the older girl still lie, with Jason and Leslie close behind. 

Upon getting closer, Robin turned to look at the strangers as the shorter one pulled up a chair next to her with the other two standing behind him. 

“How are you feeling Robin?” It was so weird and kind of ironic that of all the children in Gotham they would find the one named Robin. The little girl just shrugged as a look of exhaustion settled onto her face. 

“ Just great.” Her voiced laced with sarcasm. 

“I am sorry about what happened to your sister but we are going to help you.” 

“ How?” she cocked her head to the side and not that Tim or Jason would admit it but it was really adorable. 

“You are going to stay with a couple of friends while we try to find out who is trying to hurt you and Annie.” Tim explained. 

“ Thanks but no.” Robin simply stated in a voice that was full of determination. Just because they helped her and Annie, was not enough reason for them to go home with strangers. If there was anything Annie taught her growing up it was to not trust anyone. 

“ Look kid…” Jason started before being caught off

“No you look. I appreciate that you guys helped us. I really do. But it is not enough to just suddenly trust you.” The sweet, almost childlike innocence, from when they first met the girl was gone and in its place sat a very stubborn little girl. 

“ Robin look. I know you have every right to not trust them but, they did help you and if they wanted you or your sister hurt they would have done something by now. These people they want you to stay with are good men and they would never hurt you or your sister. I have met them before and they would be happy to help.” Leslie defended the vigilantes that she has known for years. 

Robin looked to each of the adults in the room before looking at her injured sister. Robin knew that if she agreed it could be an awful mistake. Or it could save their lives. So she gave a small nod to confirm that she would give these people a chance. 

“You can stay here for the night and our friends will be by tomorrow morning to pick you up.” Tim stood and looked at the little girl. Robin just gave another silent nod. 

“ Hopefully this will work out.” Leslie sighed as they trio walked back out of the room. Gotham’s crime world has hurt too many children. 

“It will. We will make sure of it.” Jason put his helmet back on before walking out the door with Tim following afterwards. 

 

 

The next morning Tim and Jason returned to Leslie’s but as civilians. Both thought it be best to dress in a more friendly, comfortable way to appeal more to the girls. As they walked back to the office, where dozens of nights have been spent, Leslie opened the door. 

“Morning Leslie.” Tim gave a quick peck on the cheek to the doctor who was practically family. Jason repeated the action.

“I know it it’s been a long time.” Leslie joked as she leads them to the girls. 

“I tried to get her to sleep on the couch or one of the cots but she refused.” Leslie explained as she led them to the room where they left the girls last night. Robin was resting her head on the cot where Annie was still sleeping.

“They are just as stubborn as you bats, I swear.” Jason chuckled at her statement. Leslie walked over and gently shook Robin awake. Apparently, Robin was a light sleeper became she awoke as soon as Leslie put her hand on her. Looking up, she rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes.

“Morning sweetie. Those friends we mentioned last night are here.” Robin looked past Leslie to see two young men standing near the door.

“Hi. I am Tim and this is Jason.” Tim introduced as he walked over and offered her his hand. When he was a child he hated when adults talked down to him. So he tried to not do that to the girls. Robin stared at his hand for a second before shaking it. 

“Hi.” 

“If you are ready, we can leave now.” Tim asked. Robin gave a glance at Annie before nodding her head and standing. 

Jason walked over and picked Annie up as Robin watched his every move. They proceeded outside where a black Mercedes Benz cla250 with tinted windows sat. Robin watched as the men walked over and deposited her sister’s body in the backseat with gentle like movements. Noticing the Robin had yet to move closer. 

“Are you all right kid?” Jason asked. The distant look in her eye faded as she looked at Jason. 

“Yea.” Robin climbed in the back with Annie. Jason and Tim exchanged a look over the roof of the car before getting in. As they were driving towards home Tim looked at Robin in the rearview mirror to see she was focused on Annie. 

“Is there anything you need from home?” A dark look possessed the little girls face at this question. A look that seemed to age her 10 years. A look that said she has seen way too much in life. 

“No. Nothing that matters.” Both males noticed the change in demeaner at the mention of the girls current living situation. Tim made a note to get them whatever they needed to once at home. 

 

 

As they building up to a very nice apartment building, Robin looked up in awe. For the first time since Annie got shot, the little girl had that childlike innocence back. The building had to be 10 stories and be one of the newest buildings in Gotham. 

Pulling into the garage provided even more entertaining at all the different sport cars all the rich residents owned. Some of them looked like so much fun to drive. Her day dreaming was short when Jason called her. 

“Come on kid.” Jason was once again holding Annie and Robin was quick to follow them towards the elevator as Tim pushed the button for the 10th floor. Who were these guys?

 

As Tim unlocked the front door it only got better as inside was the most lavish apartment Robin had ever seen. The kitchen was huge with an island and 4 seats, which sat at the border of the open kitchen, and the latest appliances. Behind the island was the living room where a 60 inch tv sat above a fire place and glass doors on either side that lead out to a balcony; not to mention the 6-person couch. To the right of the living room was a hallway and sitting in the corner of the room was a spiral staircase that lead to a small upstairs area that looked to be a library or office. On the left side of the room was another long hallway. 

“Wow. You guys are seriously loaded, aren’t you?” Robin turned in a circle to admire the amazing place. Tim and Jason just chuckled. 

“You could say that. How would you like a tour?” Tim asked as Jason laid the older girl down on the couch. Robin nodded quickly. 

So, Tim showed her around the apartment, ending with the two guest bedrooms in the hallway on the left. 

“These are the guest bedrooms, where you and Annie will be staying.” As they walked into a large room with a full-sized bed, a bookshelf full of books, and a balcony looking at a beautiful view.

“Across the hall is the other room and at the end of the hall is the bathroom which you can share.” Tim explained to the girl who was outside enjoying the view.  
For a second there was complete silence and peace. But that was broken the moment they heard familiar yelling from the living room. 

“Who the hell are you and where is my sister!?” Tim and Robin hurried to the source of the noise to see Annie holding a large steak knife at Jason. 

“Calm down. Your sister is fine.” To prove his point Robin ran to her sister.

“Annie!” Robin tackle hugged her sister; carefully minding her wound. 

“Robin, are you okay? Where are we? Who are these creeps?” Annie returned the hug full force but continued to glare at the males in the room. 

“Annie they’re helping us. They are friends of those heroes from last night.” Annie looked at her sister in confusion before it dawned on her. 

“Look, we just want to help you.” Tim held his hands up in peace; slowly walking closer. Of course, Annie was not having it and raised the knife again as she backed up, pulling her sister with her. 

“I’m sure you do (eye roll). But we are leaving.”

“But Annie…” 

“Now Robin.” Annie sternly told her sister. 

“No, you’re not.” It was Jason who said this as his massive form came closer. 

“Right because you’re the boss of us.” Annie’s defiantly stated. 

“Listen kid we are doing this to help you. Whether you believe that or not is up to you, but we will not let you put yourself and your sister in danger because you want to be tough or brave.” Jason said in tone that meant the discussion is over as he crossed his arms and brought himself up to his full height. 

Before this could escalate any further, Tim stepped between his boyfriend and the much smaller girl. 

“Okay I think we all need to calm down. Annie, it is not safe for you or Robin to be out there and I promise as soon as the threat to your life is dealt with if you want to leave than we will not stop you.” Tim hoped this would be enough to convenience the pre-teen. 

Seeming to see where the Tim was coming form, Annie lowered the knife, offered Jason one last glare and grabbed Robin’s wrist before retreating down the hallway where Tim and Robin had just come from. 

After the girls were out of sight, Jason crashed on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands.   
“ What have we agreed to.” Jason sighed. 

“We agreed to save the lives of two little girls.” Tim sat next to Jason with his head resting on his knuckled on the back of the couch.   
“It was just a rough first day. Imagine if you woke up in some strange man’s apartment after being shot.” 

“Yea I get it. But that kid is going to have to tone down the attitude and the violence if this is going to work.” 

“What big bad Jason afraid of a pre-teen.” Tim taunted with a smirk. 

“No because I already live with a pre-teen.” Jason threw back. Tim punched his shoulder. 

“Very funny. I am sure it will get better.” Tim moved to rest his head-on Jason’s shoulder.


End file.
